


You have no right

by limitedkirari



Series: Not a sinner [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Author Loves Rafael Barba, Confrontations, Fluff, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Protective Rafael Barba, Protectiveness, Threats, Threats of prosecution, being gay is okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limitedkirari/pseuds/limitedkirari
Summary: Rafael confronts Sonny's father after learning of his assault on his boyfriend. Sometimes being a connected ADA can help a guy out.





	You have no right

Rafael Barba was angry. Pissed off. Livid. Fuming. Whatever word you used didn’t matter because if looks could kill, Rafael could become one of the killers he prosecutes. The target of his anger you ask? His boyfriends' father. After learning about the incident from Sonny this morning he had only one mission, to confront the father. He could have him arrested, all it took was one phone call and he could be down at the precinct. But that wasn’t enough, it wasn’t going to satisfy the monster raging beneath his ribs, calling for him to do more. So his next course of action was to look up Sonny’s father, Dominick Carisi. He was living in Inwood, West 181st Street, he had a car signed to his name, a Volvo and he worked as a car repairman. 

Rafael took a cab to Dominick’s apartment, it was in quite a scruffy neighborhood, but he still admired some of the older buildings in the area. Judging by the time Dominick should be at home, it was a few minutes past 8 PM, perhaps he would be up for a chat? He hopped out of the cab and walked into the apartment building before him and checked the list of residents, finding his target on the second floor. Swiftly he jogs up the stair, considering what he’s going to say to the man. What was there to be said really? He needed to hear what a wonderful person his son was, how his work was saving lives every single day and how subsequently he had saved Rafael. Sonny was smart, intuitive, kind-hearted and funny, how couldn’t his dad see these things? 

Three fast and stern knocks on the door and then Rafael waits, hearing scuffling inside and what seems to be the television on a high volume. The door opens and there stands Mr. Carisi, clad in a dirty pair of dungarees and a white oil-stained t-shirt. “Mr. Carisi, my name is Rafael Barba and I’m the man who’s dating your wonderful son Sonny” Rafael says as a way of greeting, unsure of how the man before him would react. The other man grimaces and looks with judging eyes back at Rafael. “What do you want then freak?” Dominick says, his tone dripping with annoyance at Rafael’s bare existence. “I would like to inform you that assault is a punishable offense in the State of New York” Rafael says, tone an octave lower paired with a cold blank stare. Dominick laughs, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. He might be trying to come across as unworried, but his stance had changed. Seems like Rafael had hit a nerve. “Oh, and who’s gonna arrest me?” Dominick says, clearly trying to come off as cocky. “Trust me Mr. Carisi, I’m an ADA and I have the whole NYPD only one phone call away” Rafael says, placing his hand against the door to stop Dominick from shoving it closed in his face. He was not getting away with this. “Sonny is saving lives each and every day Mr. Carisi” Rafael began, taking on a slightly softer tone when mentioning his beloved boyfriend. “He helps people, he’s got a heart of gold that takes anyone in, it’s a fantastic quality” Rafael continues, remembering fondly how Sonny could make a kid calm down within seconds. “Before I met him I only saw black and white, then he came into my life and slowly colors started to creep in, the world becoming more vibrant by the day” Rafael finishes, hoping his message had gotten across to the man. “You have no right to decide how he lives his life Mr. Carisi” Rafael says, dropping his tone yet again to give off the ‘terrifying-ADA-who-could-kill-you’ feeling. The man before him snorts, chuckling spitefully and shaking his head. “ That boy is a sinning disgrace, he needed someone to beat the gay out of him” he says, tone dripping with disgust as he moves to back away from the open door. “Now get out of my face you freak” he finishes and moves to push Rafael away from the door. His hands don’t even reach Rafael’s shoulders before Rafael has gripped them with strong hands. “ Do not put your hands on me. I may be a man of the law, but I’m not afraid to take necessary measures” Rafael growls, releasing Mr. Carisi from his grip and turning on his heal to walk away.

Once he gets outside he grabs his phone from his breast pocket and turns off the recording. Of course, he wouldn’t go in there without protection. Now he has all he needs for an arrest. He clicks the phone application and calls Fin with a swift click. “Fin, I’ll be needing you down here to arrest Dominick Carisi for an assault and a hate crime” Rafael says smoothly and smiles when he hears the response. Fin is coming and bringing Olivia. Seems that Mr. Carisi will get a proper talking to.

**Author's Note:**

> A few people wondered how Rafael would react so I went with it! Hope you enjoy :)


End file.
